The Scarsboro Terror
by ChristyK
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate a park in Montana where bodies are turning up drained of blood
1. Chapter 1

This is one of a bunch of fics I wrote a long time ago and wasn't going to bother posting but then thought what the heck I might as well post them and get rid of them. This was written before their dad came back.

**The Scarsboro Terror**

Dean sped to the hospital as Sam leaned heavily against him in the front seat. He kept his arm around his brother's shoulder, his hand wrapped around his throat pressing hard against the two deep holes in Sam's neck. Dean could feel his brother's warm, sticky blood oozing between his fingers.

"Hang in there Sammy!" We're almost there!"

Sam only moaned weakly.

Dean tried to tear his eyes away from his brother and keep them on the road but he could feel Sam steadily growing weaker and it was hard to take his eyes off of him. Earlier Sam had been gasping for air, trying to suck it in through his damaged throat, but now he lay limp the only thing holding him up was Dean's arm around him.

"Don't you leave me Sammy! Don't you go dying on me!" Dean's voice cracked with emotion as he felt his brother's life force start to leave his body. "Sammy! Damn it Sammy don't you leave me!" Dean screamed as tears ran down his face.

**Earlier**

Dean and Sam were traveling through the small town of Scarsboro, Montana when they decided to pull over at a small café along the road for something to eat. It had started to snow and they both pulled up their collars against the cold chilly air as they got out of the car and hurried into the café. They ordered some burgers and beers then sat at a table near a group of men who were involved in a lively conversation.

"Well I don't let any of my kids out after dark anymore." One man said.

"I don't even let mine out by themselves in the day light."

"This is the sixth person they found like that. What the hell is going on?"

"Vampires, that's what's doing it."

"Come on Morris, there ain't no such thing as vampires."

"Well how the hell do you explain the holes in their necks….and the bodies drained of blood? What else would do something like that?"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other their interest now peaked as they listened to the conversation.

"Excuse me, we couldn't help but hear what you were saying." Dean turned toward the table. "What's this about bodies being drained of blood?"

"You boys must be new around here if you haven't heard about the murders."

"Yeah, we're just passing through." Sam said

"Well, over the last three months we've had six murders in the area, two each month. The bodies were all drained of blood; each of them had these strange holes in their neck as if the blood had somehow been sucked out of them."

"What have the police turned up?" Sam asked leaning forward.

"Not much. They said it looked like what ever happened to the victims didn't happen where the bodies were found, since there was no blood or signs of a struggle at the scene."

"Where were the bodies found?" Dean asked.

"All the bodies were dumped off in Scarsboro Park."

Sam leaned forward.

"Do you know if there are any legends connected with the park?"

"What do you mean legends?"

"You know….any kind of urban legend…um….stories kids made up concerning the park? Odd things that might have happened there in the past…stuff like that. "

"What the hell does that have to do with the murders?" One of the men asked looking at Sam strangely.

"Well do you know if there were any connections between the victims… any similarities, um…Do you know if they knew each other?..." Dean asked.

"Why all these questions if you're just passing through? Who are you guys?" Another man asked

"Just curious is all." Dean turned around and took a swallow of beer. One glance at Sam and he did the same.

"What do you think?" Dean asked Sam quietly once the men ignored them and went back to their conversation.

"I think something very strange is going on here."

"No kidding Einstein." Dean said sarcastically. "Vampires?

"Could be, but I'd like to look into the background of the park. Why would a vampire use the same area as a dumping ground? I never heard of one doing that."

"Me either…Do you think it could be one of those blood sucking dogs like the one we ran into in New Mexico? It always left its kill in the vicinity of its lair."

"Might be….I say we check out the local library and see what we can find out about the murders and the park. See if there is any history of this happening before."

"Well first I think we should get a room and catch up on some sleep….I'm beat. Let's check out the library in the morning."

**Later **

They found a small motel on the outskirts of town and pulled in for the night. They both took a shower then Dean jumped on one of the twin beds, put his hands behind his head, and quickly fell asleep. Sam sat by the TV and put the news on hoping to catch something about the murders; he kept the volume low so he wouldn't wake his brother. At four AM Dean woke up and looked over at Sam's empty bed, then at the chair where he was still sitting.

"You still up?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, you got to get some rest. You can't be staying up all night."

"I caught a few hours."

"Yeah sure…" Dean knew his brother was lying. Sam never slept more then a half hour at a time before he'd wake up from another nightmare. Dean was worried about him; he knew that ever since Jessica's death Sam was getting little if any sleep. Sam glanced back at him.

"Dean, I'm fine, go back to sleep."

"Damn it Sammy….You really need to see someone about your insomnia."

"Dean….shut up and go back to sleep." He repeated.

Dean knew it was useless to argue with him. He put a pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

**The next morning**

Dean awoke to the smell of fresh coffee. He threw the pillow off his face and looked up into the smiling face of Sam who handed him a cup.

"You going to sleep all day?"

Dean sat up and grabbed the coffee from his brother's hand.

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty."

"You learn anything from the news?"

"Not anything useful, four men, two girls….the bodies drained of blood and dumped in the park. They said the police were patrolling the area but so far have no new leads."

"Well I guess all we can do is check out the internet and see if we can find anything interesting."

**The county library**

Sam sat in front of the computer screen and typed in Scarsboro Park, Montana. First he clicked on a site that showed the location and history of the park. The history showed nothing unusual, he then printed out a map of the park.

"Damn, this place is huge." Dean said as he looked at the printout. "No wonder the cops can't catch whoever is doing this, and to make matters worse it's littered with caves and mines…" He glanced at Sam. "A perfect place for a vampire to hide." He added grinning.

Next Sam clicked on a site that told about the murders. They both read the information from the screen and then Sam pointed at a sentence.

"Here's something those guys didn't mention."

"All the bodies had a white sticky substance on them when discovered." Dean read the screen and then looked at his brother. "Never encountered that before with a vampire or a blood sucking dog."

Sam shook his head as he continued reading.

"Maybe we're not dealing with a vampire, maybe it's something else."

"The only other thing we've dealt with before, other then vampires that drained blood, are devil dogs….but the white sticky substance…."Dean shrugged his shoulders. "What's up with that?"

"I guess the only thing we can do is drive out there and check out the area."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews and for the people who e mailed me privately, you really made my day. Thanks.

**The Scarsboro Terror**

Chapter two

**Scarsboro Park**

Dean slowly drove through the park while Sam studied the map.

"Okay, go up this road a little then turn left. There's an old mine a little ways up the road." Sam's fingers traced the route on the map.

Dean pulled over in front of the mine. They both got out and went to the trunk where they removed flashlights, crosses, holy water, a flame thrower, salt guns, and a gun loaded with silver bullets. Not knowing what they might need, they decided to be prepared for any possibilities. They then went over and pried the 'Do not enter signs' off the front of the mine. Dean looked at Sam as he tied a string to a tree outside of the tunnel.

"Be careful; don't touch any of the support beams. This place looks like it could come down at any moment."

Sam nodded as he followed Dean into the tunnel letting the string unwind behind them so they could follow it back out if they got lost. They carefully made their way into the tunnels looking for any sign that something had been staying in one of the mine shafts. The further they got the narrower the passage ways got, a clear sign of former cave-ins.

"I don't think there's anything in here." Sam said as he shined the light around the tunnel.

"Yeah I think you're right, might as well cross this one off the list."

They carefully followed the string out to the entrance of the mine.

"You know Dean, there's like a zillion mines and caves in the area, the odds of us coming across the right one…" Sam looked out over the area then back at Dean. "How do we even know what ever this thing is, is hiding in one of these caves?"

"We don't….but since we're here..."

"Dean…" Sam shook his head and looked away for a few seconds before looking back at his brother. "Dad's trail is growing cold….we got to start looking for him."

"What do you think we're doing Sam?" Dean spun around to look at his brother. "What's the matter? Don't you think I want to find Dad too?"

"I don't know anymore. It seems….well it seems all you do is search through papers for….for these strange deaths to investigate. I think we should devote one hundred percent of our time looking for Dad."

"Hey, I didn't look for this case, we just walked into it, and anyway we're still on Dad's trail Sam, but he'd want us to help these people out along the way."

"We can't protect the world from every evil thing Dean…as much as Dad might want us to… as much as we might want to."

"But we can sure as hell try." Dean gave Sam a small smile. "Come on….we're here, we might as well see what's going on." Sam shook his head slightly and got back in the car, Dean jumped in the driver's side.

"Okay where's the next site?"

"Just drive I'll let you know."

**Later**

"Okay which road?" Dean asked when they came to a cross road. They had been driving for about twenty minutes each lost in their own thoughts. "Okay Sam which road?" He repeated then looked over at Sam who had his head back leaning against the side window sound asleep. "Yo Sam!"

"What!" Sam jumped at the sound.

"Hey Bro I can't have you dropping off like that while we're hunting."

"Sorry." Sam sat straight up in the seat. He knew his brother was right. Both of their lives counted on them both being fully alert. "Sorry." He said again looking over at Dean.

Dean nodded. He knew Sam was exhausted from his lack of sleep and also knew nagging him about it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Which road?"

"Um…." Sam looked down at the map then at the surrounding area. "Turn left."

They drove a short way down the road to the cave. Once there, they grabbed their equipment and headed into the cave. They shined their lights around the entire area looking for any sign that the cave had been used to commit the murders, but found no sign of any kind of disturbance. When they were just about to leave the cave they heard sirens racing past the entrance. They quickly ran outside and watched as the police and an ambulance rushed by, then pulled over further down into the park. They quickly jumped in their car and followed. Once they were close to the area they pulled over and looked through the glove compartment until they found the fake IDs they were looking for, they then headed toward the scene. They could see that the police had surrounded a body lying between some rocks. One of the officers at the scene seeing them walked over.

"What are you two boys doing out this way?"

"We're um…..students from the university…uh….." Dean started.

"We're geology students from the University of Montana. We're studying the rock formations in the caves around here." Sam quickly stepped in and finished Dean's sentence.

"Can I see some IDs?" They handed the officer their fake IDs which he studied then handed back to them. "Well you two shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous. Haven't you heard about the murders?"

"Yeah…we heard something on the news, but we knew this park had a lot of caves and we needed to do our work." Dean said.

"We had been in a cave working when we heard the sirens. What's going on?" Sam asked.

"A hiker found another body…Look, I think you boys really should head back to the university, the park isn't safe."

Dean glanced over at the body which appeared to be covered in a white net.

"What's that?" Dean said attempting to move closer.

"That, is none of your business." The officer stepped in front of Dean. "Now I suggest you boys head on back to the university." The officer told them before turning and going back to the crime scene.

"What is that?" Sam said as he too looked at the white coated body.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before."

"It looks like some kind of netting or something."

"Yeah, I wish we could get a sample of it."

"Well we can't just walk up and ask for it."

"I know that dummy. Let's let them think we're leaving then hide up in the hills and wait till they go, maybe we can get a sample of that stuff after they clear out."

They drove off and hid the car then snuck back to the area and hid behind some rocks and watched through binoculars as the police worked the crime scene. Dean checked out the area around the body with the binoculars.

"Like those guys said, the body had to be placed there, there's no sign of blood anywhere near the body."

"And no tracks leading to the body." Sam put down his binoculars and looked at Dean. "You think it could be aliens?"

"Could be. Maybe they take the victims up in their ship, and then when they're through experimenting with them, they just toss them back to the ground."

"But that white stuff…what's up with that?"

"Maybe it's some kind of fungus or something."

"Dean if we're dealing with aliens…we don't know how to fight them."

"Yeah, there is that small problem."

"Well I'd say it's a rather large problem…"

"Well I'd still like to check out some more of these caves and mines; they'd make a perfect place for something to hide out in."

"I'm sure the cops already thought of that."

"Yeah but they're not the Winchesters." Dean grinned over at Sam. "They might have missed something."

Sam looked over at his brother.

"You know Dean the cops are pretty thorough. Is there is anything in these caves I'm sure they'd find it."

"Yeah, but they're looking for a human…we're looking for signs of….well something else."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Sam shook his head as he grinned at his brother.

"Sure am." Dean grinned back. He wasn't lying. He did enjoy hunting, it was something he did, and he did it well.

"Well it looks like they're going to be down there for quite a while; we might as well get comfortable." Sam turned around and leaned against a rock as he stretched out his legs. Dean watched for a while before he too turned around and rested against the rock.

**Three hours later**

Finally the officers packed up and left the area. Dean and Sam waited to be sure they weren't coming back then hurried down to the crime scene. They immediately went to the area where the body had been and searched for any signs of the white substance.

"Here's some." Sam called over to Dean as he used a twig to pick up a sample of it.

Dean leaned down and looked at it closely.

"It looks like a spider's web." He said looking back up at Sam.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the kind reviews.

**The Scarsboro Terror**

Chapter three

"A spider's web?" Sam swallowed hard. "If it's a spider it must be gigantic." He leaned over and looked closely at the sample.

"Well I'm not saying that's what it is but that's what it looks like." Dean reached out and was about to touch it.

"Do you think you should do that?" Sam reached out and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Maybe you're right." Dean used a piece of his jacket and touched the tip of it to the substance. It immediately stuck to it as he pulled it away. He then quickly wiped it off on the twig. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what it is." He looked at his brother. "You okay about that?" He asked. Dean knew Sam had a phobia about spiders. When he was young he had fallen into a pit of spiders and when they found him hours later he was covered in them and had gone into shock. He could control the fear most of the time but occasionally he would become frozen with it when confronting them.

Sam could feel his heart start to pound, but he hid his fear from his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You positive?"

"Dean, I'm fine." He said looking his brother in the eyes trying to convince him.

"Okay…Well I say we get back in these caves and continue looking."

"Okay." Sam tossed the twig back on the ground. He quickly turned from his brother not wanting him to see the fear in his eyes, but Dean didn't miss it.

"Listen Sam, you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm fine, let's go."

"Look….I know how you feel about spiders….I can do this alone." Dean knew about phobias, he had his own fear of flying and knew that even though you'd try to fight it, it never really left you.

"Dean, I said I'm fine. Now let's go find this thing."

Dean watched his brother walk away. He knew Sam was embarrassed about his fear and tried to cover it up. He looked down and shook his head slightly as he hurried to catch up with him.

**Later**

They drove for about five minutes till they came to the next mine then they grabbed their equipment and headed into it. They searched for about an hour for any signs that something had recently been in it but saw none. They were just about to leave when Dean saw a slight movement behind Sam.

"Sammy…" He tried to keep his voice calm, not wanting to alarm his brother.

"What!" Sam could tell by Dean's expression that he saw something and it wasn't good.

"Don't make any sudden movements…just….slowly walk over here."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and fought the instinct to run. He started slowly walking toward Dean but was suddenly stopped when a web like substance spread out around his feet gluing him to the floor. He looked over at his brother his eyes wide. Dean reacted immediately. He jumped toward Sam and grabbed his arm then pulled as hard as he could as the web began to spread over Sam's shoes.

"Dean get out of here!" Sam yelled not wanting Dean to also be caught in the substance. But there was no way Dean was going to leave his brother. He continued pulling but then his eyes widened in horror as he saw the creature crawl out from a narrow crevice in the wall and stand up behind Sam. The thing was over nine feet tall with eight claw like arms, four on each side. Its face was a combination of human and spider and its body boney, with small pin like hairs covering it. Dean used all the strength he could muster and finally managed to pull Sam off the web. The thing then lashed out at Dean throwing him hard against the wall of the cave and he grunted in pain as he slid to the ground. The creature then began advancing slowly toward him. Sam now free spun around and got his first look at the thing, his face clearly showed the terror he felt. His worse nightmare had come true.

"Sam get the flame thrower!" Dean yelled over to Sam but he was frozen with fear unable to move. "Sammy!" Dean shouted again as the creature lashed out at him with one of its arms. The claw slashed through his shirt cutting his chest. "Sammy!" Dean screamed trying to get through to his brother.

Sam finally snapped out of his trance and reached for the flame thrower but right before he could light it he glanced down at himself and cried out in horror. Hundreds of small spiders covered him. He began frantically swatting at them, his phobia of spiders sending him into a full blown panic. He dropped the flame thrower; his only concern at the moment was to rid himself of the creatures.

"Sammy!" Dean cried out again. He could see what was happening. He had seen his brother freak out before after he had fallen into the pit of spiders when he was a kid. And now he was watching it again, but this time if he didn't snap out of it both of them would most likely die. "Sammy snap out of it!" Dean yelled when the creature was almost on top of him. This time the thing picked Dean up by his leg and hurled him toward the opening of the cave. The last thing he remembered was the look on his brother's face. "Sammy…." He managed to get out before giving into the darkness.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the nice reviews. I appreciate each of them.

**The** **Scarsboro Terror**

Chapter four

Seeing his brother injured snapped Sam out of his panic. He ran to Dean's side and grabbing him by his arms pulled him out of the mine. He spun around waiting for the creature to appear but for some reason it didn't follow them. Sam then leaned down and grabbed Dean under his shoulders and pulled him further away from the opening, then knelt down beside him.

"Dean…" He said as he gently touched his brother's face. "Oh God Dean I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" He put his head down as tears ran down his face and dripped onto his brother's face. A horrible feeling of guilt swept over him as he realized his brother's injuries were because of him. Dean's eyelids fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Sammy …you okay?"

Sam could only nod. In truth he was heartbroken, he had let his brother down and now he was injured because of him. He carefully managed to get Dean over to the car and into the back seat, then sped to the hospital.

**Later in Dean's hospital room**

Dean was admitted to the hospital with three badly bruised ribs, a slight concussion and numerous cuts and bruises. That night he woke up off and on and could see Sam sitting next to him, his elbows on his knees, his face buried in his hands. He wanted to reach out and tell his brother that everything was okay that he understood his fear of spiders and knew that was what kept him from helping him and that he didn't blame him, and he didn't want him to blame himself. But the pain medication he was on made it impossible for him to speak clearly. He shut his eyes; he would have to tell him in the morning.

During the night Dean occasionally moaned in pain and called out for Sam in his sleep who would immediately grab Dean's hand and tell him everything was fine until he fell back to sleep. Then as the light crept in through the window Sam, satisfied that his brother was going to be alright, got up and left. He had to make things right.

**The next morning**

Dean woke up and noticed that Sam was no longer sitting next to him. _Good_ he thought to himself _he finally got out of the room for a while_. When Sam wasn't back an hour later Dean winced in pain as he reached over and rang for a nurse. A few minutes later a nurse entered the room and walked over to the bed.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you knew where my brother was."

"I just came on duty at six….I'll check with one of the night nurses that's still here." She said as she left then came back a few minutes later. "She said your brother left early this morning."

"Left? You mean he's not in the hospital?" Dean immediately sensed something wasn't right. He knew Sam wouldn't leave him….unless…. "Could you ask the nurse that saw him leave if I could speak to her for a minute?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later the night nurse entered.

"You just caught me in time; I was leaving for the day." The nurse said smiling at him.

"The other nurse said you saw my brother leave."

"Yes I did, he looked upset."

"Did he say anything?"

"Your brother sat with you all night and kept asking me if you'd be alright. I assured him you would and then at daybreak he left."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No, he just said to look after you….But he seemed really upset which surprised me because I told him you'd be fine."

Dean shut his eyes and took a deep breath; he knew where his brother was going.

"Damn it Sammy!" He said as he painfully sat up.

**Earlier**

Once Sam was sure Dean would be okay he knew what he had to do. He had to kill the thing that had hurt his brother. He had to prove to Dean that he wasn't a coward, and to himself. He walked to Dean's car and removed the equipment he thought he would need and shoved it into his duffle bag. He then patted the top of the car as he turned away from it and put his thumb out. He knew Dean loved his car and he wasn't about to take it. He'd hitch out to the park and destroy the creature even if he ended up dying along with it.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the nice reviews.

**The Scarsboro Terror**

Chapter five

**The hospital**

"Sammy I'm going to kill you!" Dean said as he swung his legs over the bed. His face twisted with pain as he threw his arm around his injured ribs.

"You need to get back into bed Mr. Winchester. Your ribs are badly bruised and you need to rest for a few days before even attempting to get out of bed."

"I got to get to my brother." Dean said as he continued to struggle to get up.

"Where is he? We'll send someone for him." The nurse said trying unsuccessfully to keep him in bed.

"No…he needs me, no one else…." He painfully managed to stand up.

"I don't recommend that. You have bruised ribs, a concussion…." The nurse tried to hold him back but he pushed past her and headed for the closet and his clothes.

"Get me the papers to sign myself out of here…." He looked into the nurse's worried face. "Please… I got to find him." He added knowing she was only trying to do her job.

**Scarsboro Park**

Sam found someone to take him to the park then gave him a few bucks to drop him off near the mine where the creature had been. He stood outside of it trying to calm the panicky feeling that was already coming over him as he thought of the spiders inside waiting for him. It was funny he thought, he wasn't scared of the creature; he was more scared of the small spiders that had swarmed all over him. It brought back terrifying memories from his childhood. Memories of lying in a pit covered in spiders for hours until his dad and Dean had found him. He tried to shake the memory out of his mind; he had to concentrate on the task at hand. He wasn't even sure what would kill the thing but he remembered Dean yelling for the flamethrower and hoped it would do the job.

**The hospital**

Dean signed himself out of the hospital, jumped in his car and rushed toward the park. He ignored his own pain, he had to find Sam. He knew his brother well enough to know that he'd be beating himself up over the fact that he had been injured because of him.

"Damn it Sammy!" He slammed his hand down hard on the steering wheel. "It's not your fault!" He knew his brother shouldn't have gone off by himself, it was way too dangerous. He wondered how much of a head start he had as he floored the accelerator.

**The mine **

Sam took a flashlight, flame thrower, and the salt gun from the bag, then took a deep breath as he tried to quiet his nerves as he entered the mine. He nervously looked around knowing at any moment the swarm of spiders could attack him again. He shined the flashlight around the cave till he found the crevice the creature had crawled out of earlier. He reached down and picked up some stones and tossed it at the narrow opening hoping to draw the thing out.

"Come on you son of a bitch show yourself!"

He suddenly felt something dripping down on his shoulder and looked up. The creature hung above him from the ceiling. He fell backward to the ground and fired the flame thrower at it. It left out a horrible scream as it fell to the ground and began to shrivel up as the flames did their job. Sam got to his feet and gave a relieved smile, he had killed it. But just as he lowered the gun he felt something wrap around his legs and looked down to see a silver web quickly begin to cover him from the feet up. He tried to turn with the gun but a long claw like arm reached out and ripped it from his hands. He looked over his shoulder into the terrifying face of the mate of the creature he had just killed. He desperately struggled to move but was soon completely coated by the webbing and it was impossible. Sam shut his eyes as one tear ran down his face. He had failed not only himself but Dean who would now be left alone to search for their dad and deal with his death. He prayed Dean would be alrightas he felt the creature begin to drag him over to a corner of the mine. He swallowed hard and kept his eyes shut not wanting to see what he knew was in store for him.

**Outside the mine shaft **

Dean slammed on the brakes as he pulled up front. He got out of his car and grabbed his ribs wincing as a searing pain shot through them. He then ran over to Sam's duffle bag which was lying near the entrance to the mine.

"Sam! Sammy!" He shouted into the mine but got no answer.

He quickly ran back to his trunk and removed a duplicate set of equipment that Sam had taken with him then entered the mine keeping his flashlight and flame thrower out in front of it.

"Sam!"

There was no answer.

TBC

I'm going on vacation for a few days and will post the next chapter when I get back on Wednesday.


	6. Chapter 6

Once more thanks for the nice reviews.

**The Scarsboro Terror**

Chapter six

"Sammy!" Dean called again his flashlight flickering off the walls of the mine. He could smell something burning and shined his light on the floor. He stepped back, his face wrinkled in disgust when he saw the burned smoldering form of the creature lying on the ground. _So Sammy_ _had killed it_ he thought with a sense of satisfaction….But where was he? "Sam!" He called again. He tripped over something on the ground and could hear the sound of something metallic scraping across the rocks on the ground. It was Sam's flame thrower. Dean could feel his heart start to pound. "Sammy!" _Where are you Bro? _He fought not to give into the panicky feeling that was creeping over him as he looked around, where was his brother? Then he saw it. "Oh God no!" He said softly as his eyes welled up with tears. A white cocoon in the shape of a body was attached to a far wall held in place by white glistening spider webs with hundreds of tiny spiders crawling over it. Dean could barely make out Sam's face through the webs.

"Sammy!" Dean cried out as he hurried to his brother's side. He put his flame thrower against the wall and laid his flashlight on a rock. "Oh God Sammy!" He sobbed out as he reached up and tried to pull some of the webbing off Sam's face so he could breathe.

When he had cleared most of the webs from his face he put two fingers against his neck and left out of sigh of relief when he found a pulse. "I'm going to get you out of here buddy." He said as he began to rip the cocoon like material from Sam's body. Sam began to moan weakly as Dean frantically worked at removing the webbing, and finally his eyes slowly opened. They had a feverish glaze to them as he slowly raised his head and looked at his brother. Dean reached up and gently put his hand up to his brother's face. "Sammy, you're going to be okay…. I'm getting you out of here."

"Dean….no….get out...you got to get out…." Sam said weakly.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said when he saw the two bloody holes on the side of Sam's neck. _The son of a bitch is feeding off of him_. Dean thought as he frantically worked even faster. He had no idea how much blood Sam had already lost. In the back of his mind he knew there had to be another one of the creatures lurking nearby but right now his only concern was to get Sam out of there and to the hospital. He felt a cold chill go up his spine as he caught a glimpse of the flickering shadow of the creature on the wall in front of him. He grabbed for his gun and spun around, but before he could aim the thing lashed out and threw him across the room. His face twisted with pain as his already sore ribs hit the wall hard. He quickly picked up the flame thrower which had been ripped from his grasp. But now the thing stood in front of Sam. He knew if he squeezed the trigger his brother, with all the webbing still on him, would go up in flames along with the creature.

"Get away from my brother you son of a bitch!" Dean screamed as he painfully stood up. The thing only moved closer to Sam and Dean watched in horror as it lowered its face to Sam's bloody throat. Sam moaned softly as the creature began to feed.

"Noooooo!" Dean screamed as he ran toward the thing and using the butt of the gun hit it hard across its back trying to draw its attention away from Sam. It spun its face toward Dean and he could see his brother's blood dripping from its mouth. "Get away from him you bastard!" He screamed as he hit it again. The thing growled at him and started toward him. Dean quickly raised the gun and fired now that it was a safe distance away from Sam. It howled in pain and burst into flames. Like its mate it crumbled in a heap of smoldering skin in front of him. Dean tossed the gun aside and wasted no time running to his brother.

"Sam!" Dean screamed when he saw the now jagged cut in Sam's throat. Sam hung from the web gasping for air, the front of his body and web now covered in his blood. Dean worked as fast as possible and eventually pulled Sam away from the web then tossed him over his shoulder and ran for the car as his brother's blood dripped down his back and onto the fresh falling snow turning it crimson.

Dean sped to the hospital as Sam leaned heavily against him in the front seat. He kept his arm around his brother's shoulder, his hand wrapped around his throat pressing hard against the two deep holes in Sam's neck. Dean could feel his brother's warm, sticky blood oozing between his fingers.

"Hang in there Sammy! We're almost there!"

Sam only moaned weakly.

Dean tried to tear his eyes away from his brother and keep them on the road but he could feel Sam steadily growing weaker and couldn't take his eyes off of him. Earlier Sam had been gasping for air, trying to suck it in through his damaged throat, but now he lay limp the only thing holding him up was Dean's arm around his neck.

"Don't you leave me Sammy! Don't you go dying on me!" Dean's voice cracked with emotion as he felt his brother's life force start to leave his body. "Sammy! Damn it Sammy don't you leave me!" Dean screamed as tears ran down his face.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Once more thanks for the reviews.

**The Scarsboro Terror**

Chapter seven

Dean kept his hand pressed on the horn as he sped into the hospital's emergency room entrance. Nurses and doctors ran out to meet him.

"You got to help my brother!" He screamed as they opened the car door. They grabbed a stretcher and gently pulled Sam from the car and put him on it. A doctor, seeing Sam's slashed throat, clamped his hand over the wound trying to stop the flow of blood. Dean got out of the car covered in his brother's blood and watched in shock as they rushed Sam into the emergency room. He started to follow but collapsed beside his car, from both pain and exhaustion. Another stretcher was quickly brought out and he was loaded on to it and was also rushed into the emergency room. The ER rooms were full due to a rash of accidents on the icy roads and Dean and Sam were both put on tables side by side in one of the small cubicles. Dean watched in horror his heart pounding as they tried to save Sam's life. His handsome face was etched with worry when he saw all the blood, his brother's blood. Sam's face was almost pure white against his long dark brown hair as the blood continued to pour from his wound.

"You got to save him." Dean begged the doctors.

"We're doing everything we can." The doctor said as he tried to clamp off an artery in Sam's neck. The procedure was extremely painful and Sam moaned loudly. Dean stretched his hand over and grabbed his brother's hand trying to give him some of his strength. Grateful tears came to Dean's eyes; at least Sam was moaning which meant he was still alive.

Two doctors came in to check on Dean but he waved them away.

"I'm okay; just take care of my brother."

"He's being taken care of, but we need to check you out."

Dean reluctantly lay back on the table as the doctors examined him and squeezed his eyes shut in pain as they touched his sore ribs.

"You're lucky; you could have really screwed up your ribs leaving the hospital like that. I don't think they're broken though just badly bruised." Dean looked up into the face of one of the doctors who had treated him earlier. "What the hell happened out there?" The doctor asked as he retaped Dean's ribs.

Dean told him about finding his brother in the park but left out the part about the half man, half spider knowing they would think he was nuts. He looked over at Sam who was being prepped to go to the operating room.

"How's my brother? He's going to make it isn't he?"

"I don't want to give you any false hope. Your brother lost a lot of blood, and the swelling from the injury was cutting off his breathing, but my colleagues have inserted a breathing tube so at least now he's getting a good supply of oxygen now…but…"

"But what?"

"We're worried he might have suffered brain damage from the lack of oxygen…I'm sorry… We won't know for sure until he's fully awake."

Dean shut his eyes and took a deep breath. His initial joy that Sam was still alive now shattered by the thought that he might have suffered brain damage. He watched as they rushed Sam out of the ER and up to the operating room then glanced at the pool of blood under Sam's table, he quickly looked away as the doctor leaned over him and hooked him up to an IV.

"This will give you relief from the pain and help you get some sleep." He said as the medication began to flow into Dean's arm.

"Please…you got to put us in the same room." Dean requested.

"I'll see what I can do." The doctor assured him. "Now get some rest and don't worry about your brother, we'll take good care of him."

Dean shut his eyes as the drugs began to take affect, grateful to get away from the horror of the last few hours.

**Later**

Six hours later Dean started to come around. At first he had no idea where he was but when he remembered and quickly looked over at the bed next to him. It was empty.

"Sam!...Sammy!..." He started to panic and was attempting to get out of bed when the nurse walked in.

"Mr. Winchester! Hold it right there. You're going to bust those ribs for sure if you don't lay still." She hurried to his side.

"Where's my brother?"

"He's in the recovery room."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"All I can tell you is that the operation to repair his neck went well, but he lost a lot of blood. They've been pumping it into him ever since he got here."

"What about….." Dean swallowed hard; he was scared of what her answer might be. "What about the brain damage? They don't think he has any do they?"

"That I can't tell you. All I know is that they won't know for certain until he wakes up. But his vital signs are good so all we can do is hope for the best."

"How long will he have to stay in recovery?"

"Just till he wakes up."

"And how long will that be?"

When the nurse hesitated answering him Dean knew something was wrong.

"How long?" He repeated.

"Most people would have woken up about three hours ago….But that's nothing to worry about…" She quickly added when she saw the look on Dean's face. "Every case is different. Now you need to rest those ribs….Your brother is getting the best of care and is in very good hands." The nurse adjusted the IV in Dean's arm and he could tell she had added a sedative. He tried to fight it but he could feel his eyes growing heavy.

**The next morning**

When Dean opened his eyes the nurse was standing by his bedside.

"Good morning." She gave him a smile.

He glanced over at the bed next to him and noticed Sam still wasn't in it.

"How's my brother?"

"He's still unconscious…I'm sorry."

"I need to see him…. I need to be with him."

"I really can't allow that…."

"Please, he needs me with him…." Dean knew he needed to be with Sam as much as Sam needed to be with him. They both drew strength from each other.

"I'll see what I can do."

She left and came back a short time later with a wheelchair.

"I talked to the doctor and he okayed it, but only for a few minutes."

"I don't need that, I can walk."

"Doctor's orders."

Dean wasn't going to argue with her, all he wanted was to be with his brother. He left her help him out of bed and got in the wheelchair.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the reviews, I appreciate each of them. This is the last chapter and I hope no one is disappointed with the ending.

**The Scarsboro Terror**

Chapter eight

**Outside the recovery room**

"I want to warn you, your brother is hooked up to a lot of equipment including a life support system which will be removed once he wakes up. I need you to be quiet and not get upset when you see him. I'm sorry but I can only give you a few minutes with him."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

The nurse opened the door and pushed Dean next to his brother's bed.

"I'll be back for you in a little while." She turned and left the room.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at his brother's pale form. His entire body looked pasty white except for the dark brown hair which hung over his eyes. His throat was wrapped in a thick gauze bandage and a tube pumped oxygen into his lungs. Dean reached over and took Sam's limp hand.

"Damn it Sammy, why did you go back there by yourself?" Tears welled up in his eyes. "Why didn't you wait for me?" He knew the longer it took Sam to wake up the more chance he might have brain damage. "I need you to do something for me Bro….I need you to open your eyes." When Sam didn't respond Dean continued. "Come on Sammy….I know you're in there." He choked on the words as he gently squeezed his brother's hand. "Sammy I know you can hear me. Just open your eyes or squeeze my hand…" Dean blinked back tears when his brother didn't respond. Horrible thoughts went through his head. What if his brother had lost too much blood and had been without oxygen for too long? What if he did have brain damage? Dean reached out and touched Sam's face. What if he had to make a decision whether or not to keep him on life support? He knew Sam wouldn't want to live hooked up to a machine, but how could he disconnect him, then sit back and watch his brother die? "Sammy…please …you got to wake up…I need you Bro." He didn't try to hide the tears that ran down his face until he heard the nurse coming then quickly brushed them away.

"I'm sorry but I must take you back to your room."

"Please…just a few more minutes…."

The nurse saw the distress on Dean's face and her heart broke.

"Hey…" She said as she gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; your brother is going to be fine."

"How do you know?" Dean asked wanting to believe her but scared to get his hopes up.

"He's young, in good health….and his vital signs are strong."

"Then why isn't he waking up?"

"He will….he's lost a lot of blood and he's exhausted. Just give him a little time; I'm sure he'll come around."

She started to push his wheelchair out of the room.

"Please….just a little more time." Dean choked on the words wondering if this might be the last time he'd see Sam alive.

"I'm really sorry, I wish I could but I have to follow the doctor's orders."

Dean looked back at his brother lying so still on the bed.

"Sammy…Come on Bro you got to wake up." He called over to him but there still was no response.

"I'll ask the doctor if I can bring you back down tonight for a little bit." The nurse said as she pushed him out the door.

Dean only nodded as the door shut cutting him off from his brother.

**Six hours later**

Dean had spent the last six hours watching the door. Every time a nurse walked by he felt both hope and fear, hope that they were coming to tell him that Sam had woke up, and fear that they were coming to tell him that he hadn't. Finally the nurse who had taken him down to see his brother stuck her head in the doorway.

"Someone wants to see you." She said smiling as she wheeled Sam into the room. He looked pale and weak but he looked up and gave Dean a small smile.

"Sam!" Dean tried to get out of bed, but the nurse put her hand up.

"No, you stay there. I'll bring him to you." The nurse said as she wheeled Sam next to his brother's bed. "He began to wake up right after you left; he must have heard you talking to him. We didn't tell you because we wanted to make sure he was going to stay awake before we got your hopes up." She looked at him and smiled. "And there are no signs of brain damage." She then turned around and began working on the bed next to Dean, getting it ready for Sam.

"Damn it Sammy….You scared the hell out of me…I thought…." Dean blinked back tears not wanting to show his brother how worried he had been. "Why the hell did you go back to that mine by yourself!" Dean's immense relief had now turned to anger at the thought that his brother almost got himself killed.

"I….I froze….almost….got you killed." Sam's voice was a painful soft whisper, his swollen throat making it difficult for him to speak. "Wanted…to…make it right."

Dean looked over at the nurse worried but she smiled reassuringly at him.

"His voice will improve. It's just hard for him to speak because of the operation and the tube that was down his throat. The doctor said he should be fine in a week or so."

Dean looked back at his brother.

"Sam….you saved my life …You got me out of there."

"My fault …you were hurt…in the first place." He managed to get out between breaths.

The nurse helped Sam into bed then left.

Dean looked over at his brother who sat in bed looking down; it was obvious he was still upset with himself.

"Look Sam, like I said you got me out of there. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead."

"If….it wasn't for me…you wouldn't have been hurt." Sam winced as he tried to talk.

"Sam, we both have weaknesses, mine's flying, yours is spiders…..By ourselves we're a little weak, but together….hey, we're unbeatable Bro." Dean grinned over at Sam.

Sam looked at Dean and gave him a small smile.

"Always….the optimist."

"That's right. Hey, we're the Winchesters, fighters of evil…. doers of good."

Sam gave a little laugh.

"You….make us ….sound like…superheroes."

Dean grinned over at him, thankful to see his brother smiling.

"Hey, what do you think, maybe we should start wearing capes… Most superheroes do." He kidded his brother.

Sam shook his head.

"Not…..going to ….wear tights though."

"Not going to ask you to."

Dean leaned back in his bed smiling. He knew with a little time they were both going to be fine.

The End


End file.
